


He never wanted a throne

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of alcohol is in here, Alternative Universe - Loki wins, Avengers lose, Dictator loki, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki is so disappointed that the Avengers lost, Loki wins, M/M, Sort Of, Thanos is called repeatedly the grape, Thanos the Grape, for a time, loki holds a speech, totally unrealistic battle with Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: “Brother, what are you doing? This is unlike you, you never wished to rule before”, Thor looks at him with his blue eyes and Loki can read pain and fear and yes, there´s some amount of hate there, too.“Who says, I wished to rule this realm? I did not even wish to win this battle and made it as easy for you as I could and yet...” He trails off and pierces the Avengers with his eyes. “What would you have wanted me to do, to win this battle, I wonder.”“Then why did you even try to do this?” Starks asks, and his voice is rough, hoarse.





	He never wanted a throne

**Author's Note:**

> It is 4 in the morning, I am quite possible a little bit drunk and wrote that in one go. Yes. I do that. Because after one year of not writing at all, I can apparently do a FrostIron Oneshot. I never wrote FrostIron or something for the MCU before. And English is absolutely not my native tongue so if you find any mistakes, please tell me (yeah just be nice alright?:D) and then I will correct that :)   
> Enjoyyyyyy

“The earth's mightiest heroes,” Loki drawls and looks at the Avengers, kneeling before him. “You know, I am thinking that you do not deserve this title. I think ´the earth´s mightiest dumbasses´ fits way better.”

He snorts, and he can feel the scepter vibrating in his hands, the mind stone calls for him, for attention, it wants to be used. Stark opens his mouth and Loki sees how his mouth moves, but no sound comes forth. By the Norns, thanks for magic. He does not wish one of these idiots to speak right now.

He holds up a hand and raises an eyebrow. “No, Stark. You will not speak right now. I think you all lost the privilege to speak when you managed to fail saving the earth.” Loki looks up the wall and curses the mortals silently. His brother included.

 “How did you even manage to lose? This battle was but doomed to fail and yet, here I am, conqueror of New York and thanks to you all, soon the world.”

 

Silence meets his words.

 

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Loki makes a motion with his hands and suddenly the air is filled with hateful, vengeful words and some saliva flies around.

He wonders if the words are supposed to make him feel bad or threatened. He just cocks an eyebrow and waits for these foolish mortals to finish their useless rambling.

 

“Brother, what are you doing? This is unlike you, you never wished to rule before”, Thor looks at him with his blue eyes and Loki can read pain and fear and yes,   there's some amount of hate there, too.

“Who says, I wished to rule this realm? I did not even wish to win this battle and made it as easy for you as I could and yet...” He trails off and pierces the Avengers with his eyes. “What would you have wanted me to do, to win this battle, I wonder.”

“Then why did you even try to do this?” Starks asks, and his voice is rough, hoarse.

“Because I had no choice, Stark,” Loki murmurs and sits on his heels, is now on an eyelevel with the Avengers. “No, not completely true,” he disagrees with himself mere seconds later. “I could have chosen even more painful torture.”

 

“Brother…”

 

“Oh, stop whining, Thor. It is me – _again_ – who has to deal with this mess. Just once I hoped you would be your usual berserker self but no. Of course, you would choose this time to try to act as an responsible man and make one for team play. Had I known before that I only had to leave you alone for one year to make you act more mature, I would have done so centuries ago.”

 It's the Widow, who speaks now. “Are you seriously believing that we buy this whole 'I had no other choice I was forced to do this' crap?”   
“No. But what does it matter if you don't? You lost, I won and now I have to think of something else to make this work. Somehow.”

 

Abruptly he stands up and goes to the broken window and looks down to the streets. The Chitauri are everywhere, on top of the buildings, inside of the buildings, on the street… and New York inhabitants are huddled together in groups and Loki can smell their fear up here.

It is not a smell he particularly enjoys. In fact, it repulses him.

He wants to vomit and to erase this smell and this last year from his memory.

 

“Who is it?”

Loki glances over his shoulder to Stark.

“Somebody gave you the choice, either to come here to earth or to be tortured, so, who is it?”  
He watches as a Chitauri strikes down one of the Midgardians. He cannot do anything; his hands are now more bound than ever before.

 

“You would not have heard of him. He is a Titan and quite mad in love with Death and he wishes to court her, more than anything else in this universe.”

His hands are starting to shake, just because he thinks of him. Loki swears, he feels his breath upon his neck and his presence nearer and stronger than ever before.

“The more people die, the more successful is his courtship.”

 

“You speak of Thanos,” Thor is quite possible, shocked.

Loki nods.

“Why Midgard, brother? Why not Swartalfsheim? It's the most populated realm we know of,” Thor inquires and there´s a frown on his face suddenly.

“Because here is the Tesseract. And I hoped you would manage to stop me. You declared Midgard to your realm.”

 

Thor looks down.

 And Loki just doesn't know what to do. He honestly didn't expect to win. But he did.

Thor got struck down from behind and lost consciousness and when he woke up, he was bound, and weapons were pointed at him.  
The Hawk run out of arrows – Loki still does not understand why the man choose to fight with bow and arrows – and was at some point surrounded by the Chitauri. The Widow lost her fight with his Chitauri on top of the roof before she could have shut down the portal.  
Stark deactivated the nuke somehow, but his suit ran out of power at some point and the Chitauri simply collected him.  
And Rogers was shot in his leg and got knocked out.  
The Hulk turned into Banner, when he saw his comrades threatened. Sentimental beast. 

 

He feels empty, devoid of all emotions suddenly. There is only numbness in his limbs, in his brain and he wants to keel over and die. Or get drunk. Whatever happens first. He's not picky anymore.

 

And those bloody Avengers are talking again. Loudly. All at once.

Oh no. Just … no. He is allowed to wallow in self-misery right now.

He probably should prepare for the government’s move and ready his soldiers and announce his win and yes, he should ask Thor for advice because he is the warrior prince, not him. He's the scholar.

In this moment, Loki regrets having let go of his brother on the bridge. If he had hold on, he wouldn't be here. Right?

He picks a random bottle from Stark's impressive bar, opens it and drains the bottle in one go. It certainly is a good poison, because it does not burn his throat, unlike the other alcohol, Hawk got him during his service.

 

“And what do you propose, we do now?” Loki looks at his captives and snatches the next bottle. “Why would you ask us?” Captain America frowns.

Loki shrugs. “Why not? Either you fail again, or you won't and I honestly can't say what the outcome would be.”

 

“Are you serious?” The Widow asks him.

“I don't feel like joking,” he replies. “If you release you from the spell, that's holding you in your place, would you promise me to stay calm and not to attack me?”

They nod. They probably lie but he releases them anyway.

“You have ten minutes to come up with a plan,” he informs them and proceeds to drink his next bottle. They say, alcohol doesn't solve your problems. They're right. But it makes them appear smaller and that's better than nothing.

 

 

The Avengers talk and the voice in the ceiling starts making suggestions, too and Loki just sits there and drinks.

 

He dreads the future. He dreads the talks, the threats and basically, everything. This, right now, sitting at the bar and drinking, is probably the last time he has some peace and quiet.

A prince he is, but he never wanted a throne – not Midgard's and certainly not Asgard's either. This is against his nature and his everything and he just…

Hopes, the Avengers come up with a plan. He could come up with one, too. But he is shattered from the torture and pieces are missing from him. He is uncompleted without them and he needs a good rest and silence. Should this nightmare ever end, he needs to find them.

 

Loki gives them more time than he said he would. But that's okay because he has his bottles full of alcohol and he can just try to forget for a few minutes more, right? And the surprise: it was totally worth it!

 

The Avengers came up with a plan and present it to him.

It is not an easy plan, but easy is something for weaklings and that is what they are not.

 He is still more surprised by the fact that they did not try to kill him while he was drowning his sorrow in alcohol. He shrugs mentally. Who is he to complain?

 And then they set the plan into motion.

 

***

 

Living with the world's dictator is weird, Tony decides. Because of course does Loki live in the Tower with them. What is left of the Avengers anyway.

Natasha is somewhere in the underground and trains rebellion groups, they think they'll battle Loki someday but it is Thanos who waits for them and Barton is with SHIELD, trying to find people with magical/unnatural abilities and to convince them that they'll need them in near future for a big battle. Sometimes Clint reports, yes, they have found some but no, he is not sure if they’ll stand with them in the end. Because most of them are teenagers and nobody wants a kid to fight against a big, evil grape. Apparently Thanos is big and purple.

He's a grape.

 

And he is Tony Stark and he needs to make fun of dire matters, otherwise he'll go crazy with the pressure and that's the one thing he tries to avoid: to go crazy.

Steve is somewhere, he talks to the people and tells them the truth; that Loki is no evil alien and he doesn't like to rule them and is forced to do so. He's supposed to inspire hope and bravery in the heart of the people and there is no one better suited fo this task than Captain America.

 

He and Bruce are experimenting with the Tesseract, they want to find a solution as how to stop Thanos from invading their planet.

They want to make a force shield that destroys everything that threatens to enter the atmosphere. And even though the situation is not the best, Tony cannot deny that it is fun to hang out with Bruce and do science with him and just be a nerd and he certainly can't deny that it is even more fun to do experiments with Loki and his magic.

 

Loki is all dry and witty humor and full of sarcasm and his magic is something Tony could study forever. His sensors go crazy and the readings are insane and it´s the time when Tony can forget that there is an evil alien out there that wants to wipe out half of humanity to court Death.

 

 

“How's the Dictator doing?”

“Your Dictator is tired”, Loki says and yawns shortly after. He all but slumps on the chair.

“I take it China is still not convinced that there is an alien after us and wants to kill us all?”

 

“And Russia and North Korea,” adds Loki sighing and closes his eyes. “And the UN wishes to discuss the plans regarding your force shield. And Ban Ki-moon is not a friend of ours, I have to add.”

 

Tony places a bottle with scotch in front of Loki's face. He learnt early on that the God's thirst for drowning his sorrow in alcohol was similar to his own and if he doesn't bother with a glass in these times, why should the Asgardian? And he likes to watch Loki drink. It's one of his weird kinks; some people should just not be allowed to drink. It is just too … hot.

 And there are times they bond over daddy issues; clearly neither of them had big luck with their father and even though they love their mothers, they know that they aren't going to win the award for the best mother in the universe either. But that is okay. They have alcohol to cling to and to drink.

 “How's the shield coming along, anyway?”

Tony smiles lightly. “The shield is done. Bruce and I are thinking of ways as to how to get the baby up in space and how to keep it running, since we do not know how many ships the evil grape possesses and how many he sends to us.”

“Can you not power it with the Tesseract or one of your Arc Reactors?”

Tony snorts. As if they hadn't tried that. In Loki's eyes they may be only mortals, but science is their field and there is nothing they don’t try out.

 

 “We need a stabilizer,” he explains and grabs the bottle, takes some sips. Loki does not mind. “Otherwise the shield will just explode and with a high probability, before Thanos even send the first ship through to us.”

 

Loki nods and considers Tony's answer. “Too much energy within the circuits?”

“Yes.”

“We think of something tomorrow,” Loki promises. “Or you go and try to get help by somebody else?”

“I won't let a stranger come into my lab,” Tony says darkly, and his smile is all fake. “It was just a mere suggestion.”

 

***

 

Eventually, Thanos comes with his ships and Tony hopes a lot of them burned before Thanos destroyed the Force Shield.

Loki totally does not curse next him, and Steve absolutely does not say: “Language!”

And Tony thinks this is the not funniest thing, ever.

 

He can't even remember much of the battle. There are Chitauri and Leviathan everywhere and even with the help of the Asgardians Thor brought with him the battle is not easy. It's like there are people constantly dying and screaming and JARVIS helps him to navigate through the chaos that is New York.

 

Hulk just smashes everything in his way and he has probably the biggest fun of them all.

Up until the moment Thanos appears amid them and Hulk decides that Hulk wants to smash the grape. In this moment Tony is genuinely afraid for his friend.

 Loki opens a portal in the middle of the street when the Chitauri finally leave him enough breath and the Avengers force Thanos step for step into it and it is so difficult.

 Especially because the portal starts to disappear slowly, and Loki screams at them, to get it finally done because it is a little bit exhausting to keep a black hole under control.  
Barton fires his arrows at Thanos face, his legs and they keep exploding as soon as they touch the Titan and finally, it seemed like an eternity, Thanos is inside of the portal and the black hole engulfs him and he disappears from their sight.

 

Some Chitauri flee and the ones who stay to fight, are slain soon.

 

***

On the next day Loki makes an appearance on TV and resigns as world dictator.

 

“I really do not recommend this job,” he says and smiles weakly at the camera. “Too many responsibilities and there are so many _important_ people who want your attention, it's just not funny.” He bits on his lip and adds, slowly, carefully: “And yet I thank you for not acting out completely. I wouldn’t say for trusting me because you certainly did not that, all the petitions are just proof of that but for giving me the benefit of doubt. And I want to thank the Avengers, who may have failed to beat me in the first battle but pulled off this battle successfully.”

He says some more things. That he is sorry for all those who lost their live and to all those, who are injured because of him.

 

And then he disappears on the spot and President Ellis is there in his stead and greets the American people and says all that Loki couldn’t. Or just didn’t say because he has somewhere to be.

 

 

“And what happens next, Reindeer Games?”

Loki shrugs and takes the bottle from Tony. Tony calls it “Celebration Scotch” and it is apparently imported from Scotland, not that Loki really cares. He just likes the taste of it. And that he can share it with Tony.

 

Somehow this mortal managed it worm his way into his heart and Loki is considerable impressed. Not many people can do so.

 

“Why don't you get yourself a new haircut?” Tony suggests and grins at him and there is a spark in his eyes that seems to vibrate with a new power and light.

“Don't you like it?”

“I just think you could need a different style,” he looks at Loki and winks. “You know, getting rid of this whole dictator style since you resigned this morning and became a _normal_ person.”

 

“Careful, Stark. One might start to think you wanted to keep me as world leader.”

 

“Hell, no,” Tony disagrees quickly and flashes a big smile. “You were terrible at this job, you neglected everything and everyone and people just didn't kill you because of the evil grape.”

“Aaaah, Stark.” Loki clutches dramatically his chest, where his heart is. “And here I thought I did a wonderful job. You killed me.”

“You're a drama queen,” Tony counters chuckling.

 

They sit in silence for a while until Tony speaks again: “Seriously, Loki. What do you plan to do now? Go back to Asgard? Visit another realm? Stay here?”

 

“If I do get a new haircut, can I stay here?”

 

“Maybe.”

Loki turns around to him and raises an eyebrow. “Maybe? After all I have done for you?”  
Tony grins. “Aaah, you did, yes. I won't deny that but…”

“But?”

 

Tony shakes his head, grinning. “Call me Tony for the beginning and maybe I'll let you stay.”

 

Loki looks at him, amused. “Tony.”  
“Yes, Loki?”  
“May I stay here, Tony? Please?”  
His voice is smooth and like velvet, and goosebumps appear on Tony's skin.

 

“Yes,” Tony murmurs and then gets up from his chair and places the bottle on the ground.

“But there is something I need to do first.”

 

He comes dangerously close to Loki and of course, Loki, this bag full of cats, leans forward and looks him into the eyes and Tony hopes, fuck, that Loki can't see how nervous he is.

“What is it that you want to do, Tony?” And there is the voice again. Pure velvet and Tony swears that Loki's purring.

He swallows and looks at Loki's lips and then leans forward and presses his lips against Loki's. They're soft and taste good and then he breaks off the contact and pulls back.

 

Loki blinks.

 

Tony grins. “Allons-y, Loki, we need to get you a new haircut.”  
He absolutely does not regret this kiss; however short it may have been.

 

Loki gets up from his chair. “Oh, we will. But let me first reciprocate this favor.”

And thin lips are suddenly on his and yes, this is so much better. He buries his hands in Loki's hair and pulls him closer and Loki's hands are somewhere on him and what does he care, he has a god to kiss, who cares about the where about from hands.

 

 

“You know, I am kind of glad that you decided to play emperor,” Tony says, slightly breathless.  
Loki snorts and pecks him on the nose.  
“You really sucked at being one, but at least I got to know you.”

He gets another kiss from Loki and Tony smiles, happily.

 

“I could have done so without being a king,” he whispers. “I never wanted a throne.”

 

Tony nods and presses a kiss to Loki's chin.

“We need to try something out. At some point. In near future, if possible.”

“What do you have in mind, Tony?” And Loki sounds exasperated as if he already knows that the answer is just a typical-Tony thing.

 

“Throne sex. Heard it's quite kinky and a lot of fun.”

 

Loki groans.

“Is that a yes?”

 

He kisses Tony, to make him shut up. Maybe one day. When he does not think of Thanos and responsibilities if he sees a throne. Maybe then.


End file.
